Sadie, Sadie...
Sadie, Sadie... '''is the premiere of Season 2 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Lorelai (Lauren Graham) accepts Max's (Scott Cohen) proposal, but when Emily (Kelly Bishop) hears about the upcoming wedding from Sookie (Melissa McCarthy), she is hurt and angry that Lorelai did not bother to tell her. Meanwhile: Rory (Alexis Bledel) brings Dean (Jared Padalecki) to dinner at her grandparents' house and Richard's (Edward Herrmann) obvious disapproval of Dean leads to the first fight between Rory and her grandfather. Plot The whole town, including Rory, is waiting for Lorelai to give an answer to Max's proposal—and to tell Luke. Lorelai's distributed the 1000 daisies to Stars Hollow, and the town is a summery sea of yellow. Lorelai tells Luke, who masks his sadness with sass about how well the couple really know each other. Luke's words preoccupy a frazzled Lorelai who calls Max and tells Rory with a joyful expression at Friday Night Dinner that she accepts. Lane is panicked that her parents have bought a one-way ticket for her to spend the summer with her family in Korea, fearing that this is good-bye to America forever and Rory tries to assuage Lane that maybe there is hope. Richard and Emily wish to celebrate Rory's accomplishments at Chilton with a special dinner and Rory asks Dean to join. Richard is livid at the sight of Rory having a serious boyfriend and unapologetically interrogates Dean, causing Rory to yell at Richard. Sookie plans a surprise engagement party for Max and Lorelai, and invites Emily, who is devastated that Lorelai did not tell her. Max gives Lorelai the perfect engagement ring. Quotes :Jackson' – I'm not the wedding-vegetable guy!'' (leaves) :''Lorelai – Uh-oh, Jackson's got panicked 'my-girlfriend-wants-to-get-married' face on'' :''Sookie – Yup. Next time he's here, tell him you're pregnant'' :''Lorelai – With twins!'' :''Sookie – Why not'' Trivia * Emily prepares Beef-a-roni and Twinkies, mirroring the pudding fluke.Rory's Birthday Parties * Richard's treatment of Dean is very similar to the Huntzbergers' treatment of Rory, except with Richard it comes from emotions.But I'm a Gilmore! * Jared Padalecki (Dean) is upgraded from recurring cast to series regular and features in the opening credits. He would be a part of the main cast for season 2 and 3. Music :I'll be your mirror | THE VELVET UNDERGROUND & NICO :I found love | THE FREE DESIGN Gilmorisms MUSIC *Frank Sinatra, Guns N' Roses, Cher, Greg Allman LITERATURE *Cujo by Stephen King *A Mencken Chrestomathy by H. L. Mencken FILM *Not Without My Daughter *Funny Girl *Cujo *Fame POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Ugh, I'll take any other subject in the world for two hundred, Alex. :Lorelai – You know how on All in the Family when Edith would be yapping about something and Archie would pretend to make a noose and hang himself or shoot himself in the head? :Bootsy – (reading a gossipy magazine) So, apparently they shoot a gland from a pig's head into Ivana Trump's rear end twice a month to keep her looking young. :Lorelai – (referring to Emily) Oh yeah, Dad, J. Edgar Hoover over here was just telling us. :Sookie – Who's catering? :Lorelai – Bobby Flay. :Dean – (about breaking up) I'm sure some people like it. :Rory – Oh, sure. Cher, Gregg Allman, bet they'd give it a big thumbs up. :Lorelai – Supposedly ripped right off of Zelda Fitzgerald's cold, dead hand. :Dean – I'm not great in math. :Lorelai – Yeah except who is really? Except mathematicians or blackjack dealers or I guess Stephen Hawking doesn't suck. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Special occasions